Clasp
by White Azalea
Summary: Sebuah flash fiction tentang Ino, dosennya; Kakashi dan Kedokteran Gigi [Prosthodontics - Clasp]


_Tentang Ino, Dosennya; Kakashi dan Kedokteran Gigi_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Dentistry Gombal Warning

 **Prosthodontics**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

[ **Prosthodontics** _merupakan cabang ilmu dalam kedokteran gigi yang pada dasarnya mempelajari tentang prinsip rehabilitasi maksilofasial yang meliputi, rongga mulut (gigi), wajah, mata, telinga. Rehabilasi ini berupa pembuatan alat yang dapat mengembalikan fungsi dari organ atau bagian tubuh yang hilang maupun rusak_.]

.

.

 _Clasp - Cangkolan_

.

.

Bunyi berisik yang ditimbulkan karena kawat dan tang yang beradu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas, ia memang tidak terlalu mahir memanipulasi kawat dental. Baginya skills lab prosthodontics membuat cangkolan kawat untuk gigi tiruan sebagian lepasan adalah bencana. Menurutnya lebih baik berkutat dengan bebagai masalah dalam mulut pasien dibandingkan membuat alat bantu seperti kawat gigi, ataupun gigi tiruan lepasan yang tengah ditekuninya. Diam-diam permata kelam seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan ruangan skills lab memerhatikannya. Meneliti tiap pergerakkan yang dihasilkan gadis pirang yang diamatinya—Ino. Sesekali tersenyum ketika sang gadis mengalami kesulitan. Pemuda bermata kelam itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju gadis yang sedari tadi tak luput dari indra visualnya.

"Bagaimana pembuatan cangkolanmu? Ada kesulitan?" Suara baritone yang familiar terdengar dari belakang Ino mengejutkannya saat memanipulasi kawatnya yang kesekian.

Gadis Yamanaka itu berbalik dan didapatinya dokter supervisinya tersenyum mengamatinya.

"Ah! Iya dok, saya mengalami kesulitan saat memanipulasi kawat untuk dijadikan cangkolan gigi tiruan."

Dosen nyentrik berambut keperakkan dengan model melawan gravitasi itu mengangguk.

"Dimana letak kesulitanmu?" Tanya Kakashi—dosen supervisi sekaligus sepesialis prosthodontics itu.

"Ini dok, saya kesulitan memanipulasi kawat di dekat gusi. Rasanya sulit sekali membuat kawatnya mengikuti kontur gigi." Ino memerlihatkan model studi pasien miliknya yang terdapat cangkolan pada beberapa gigi.

Pemuda Hatake itu meraih tang kawat berikut kawat yang dipegang Ino. "Lihat dan perhatikan caraku membuatnya," dengan terampil tangannya memanipulasi kawat hingga membentuk sebuah cangkolan yang mengikuti kontur gigi. Sementara Ino memerhatikan dengan saksama.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, cangkolan tersebut selesai dibuat. Kakashi memberikkan cangkolan yang dibuatnya pada mahasiswinya itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tadi kuperlihatkan padamu?"

Ino tersenyum, "sepertinya saya sudah mengerti, dok. Terimakasih!"

"Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya jika kau mengalami kesulitan dalam mata kuliah ini ya." Kakashi berbalik dan berencana menjauh dari meja kerja Ino namun tiba-tiba terhenti dan kembali menghadap Ino, "satu hal lagi."

"Iya dok?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi tersenyum, membungkukkan dirinya agar setara dengan Ino yang sedang duduk lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Tadi aku sudah membuatkan cangkolan untuk model studimu. Lain kali kau mau kubuatkan cangkolan untuk mencangkol hatimu dan hatiku?"

Ino terbengong mendengar bisikkan sang dosen yang tersenyum padanya kemudian kembali ke depan kelas. Saat itu juga jantungnya berdegup kencang, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

 _Cangkolan untuk mencangkol hatimu dan hatiku?_ Oh my gosh _, dok!_

* * *

 **Review(s) reply**

 **Pit dan Fissure Sealant:**

 **Syalala Lala** : Thanks Lala~! Aku sendiri gak yakin mahasiswa kedokteran gigi lainnya bakal ketawa atau nggak but, sekali lagi thanks! **| Larasseu** : Thanks! Series kok, pantengin terus arsip Ino ya! | **INOcent Cassiopeia** : wah bosen dan isengnya sering tapi ide buat bikinnya ga dapet-dapet hihi. Thanks ya! | **Ayam Rusa** : maapkan aku yang sudah menistakan babang Ita :') But thanks!

.

.

.

 **Space Maintainer:**

 **Uchiha Ulin, Hime Yamanaka, Uchiha Adis, INOcent Cassiopeia, Lmlsn** : Thanks ya kalian! Maaf ya kali ini pairnya lagi bukan ItaIno, lain kali aku bakal bikin yang pairnya ItaIno lagi kok | **Syalala Lala** : Thanks, Lala! Itachi di kehidupan nyata ya—begitulah deh bingung jelasinnya XD | **Ayam Rusa** : tararengkiuh koreksinya hahaha nanti lagi kalo ada ide kubikin ItaIno deh hehe.

.

.

.

 **Gypsum Dental** :

 **Syalala Lala, Uchiha Adis, INOcent Cassiopeia, seseorang disana** : makasih ya kalian semua


End file.
